


The Good Wife and the Bad Movie Ending

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to forget tonight and Erin had a way of blowing his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Wife and the Bad Movie Ending

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 8x15 ALL THAT REMAINS!!!

“What are you doing out here?” Dave got out of the SUV and put up his umbrella. It wasn’t a far walk to the house but he didn’t want to get wet. The rain had been coming down at steady pace all day. Erin and Mudgie were both standing on the porch waiting for him. 

She looked so beautiful casually dressed in yoga pants and an oversized cable knit sweater that fell off her shoulder. Her hair was pulled up…all the better to take out the pins and watch it fall. Some days he really did remember that he was a lucky man. “It’s cold and raining.”

“We thought we’d come to greet you after your text said you were close. It was Mudgie’s idea.”

“You're a good dog.” He reached out and petted Mudgie’s head after closing his umbrella. Then he took Erin into his arms. “Hey baby.”

“I saw the press conference on the news.” She whispered, holding him tighter.

“Just when you think this job can get no worse…yeah. How would you feel if I retired?”

“You wouldn’t make it a day.”

“I made it a decade.” Rossi countered.

“Yes, because you were writing and traveling nearly 24-7. That’s not what you want to do.”

“What do I want to do?”

“You want to save people and fix things and make this world a better, safer place. You also want to occasionally meet women whose intent it is to use you sexually.”

“I'm quite fulfilled in that department, thank you.” he kissed her nose.

“I said you wanted to meet them not take them up on their offers.”

“Lets go inside; its cold out here.”

“I don't know; feels rather warm to me.”

Dave smiled, his arm around her waist as they walked into the house with the dog. Mudgie ran ahead like he always did, leaving Dave and Erin behind to lock up. He kissed her in the foyer.

“I put the kettle on low. I thought some tea might help you relax.”

“You think of everything don’t you?”

“I try.” She shrugged. “I know it was a hard case.”

“I'm sure you weren't here waiting by the window.” Dave said. “Did you have a long day?”

“It was excruciating.” Erin took his hand, leading him toward the kitchen. “I was glad to think about ending it with you. I thought of you all day.”

“I want details, Agent Strauss.” He grinned.”

“Remember the maiden trapped in the tower fantasy?”

He definitely remembered that. Dave pulled her into his arms again and kissed her breathless. If she wanted to play, he could play. His tank was only about half-full but Dave would make a way. He was a guy who always thought on his feet. 

He could also think on his back if need be. Multi-tasking was a gift. The kettle whistling brought him out of his own fantasy. Erin smiled, caressing his face before moving out of his arms. Her touch had him on fire. 

Dave knew the feelings stirring in his belly. It wasn’t just sexual desire, though there was plenty of that. He wanted to forget tonight and Erin had a way of blowing his mind. It would be just what he needed.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked, going around the counter and turning the kettle off. Then she went into the cabinet for two mugs. The tin of teas was already in front of him.

“I think I want to do anything but talk about it.”

“Are you sure?” she wasn’t going to press but she knew her man. 

Dave kept things bottled up; it wasn’t as if she didn’t too. But one of the many good things about being with him was trust. She trusted that he would make her feel secure and better about whatever bothered her. She also appreciated that they were in the same line of work. 

Sometimes that wasn’t a good thing for couples but it was good for them. No, she never wanted the gory details but if he needed to get it off his mind then Erin was always there to listen. She always told him that opening up was something that she wanted. He didn’t always hear her words.

“Bruce Morrison is probably going to end up putting a gun in his mouth.” Dave sat at the counter and sighed. He opened the tin of tea and looked inside. “I was thinking he would just drink himself to death but it'll take too long.”

“He's a survivor.” 

“I really wish that were true. He was surviving for his girls the first time around, barely. Who’s he going to survive for now?”

“What about surviving for himself?” Erin asked.

“See that’s the thing, I don’t think he ever was. His wife was holding him up, pulling his strings like a ventriloquist almost. He’s brilliant but he's also a mess. The two go hand and hand pretty well. 

“I don’t think he's going to be able to get over the trauma of this. His daughter is dead and her sister is a psychopath who murdered her and her mother. That’s something out of a bad movie. The bad movie just became his life.”

“Yeah.” Erin reached out for his hand, stroking his skin. “If you retire where will you take me?”

“As if I can get you to take time away from work.” Rossi rolled his eyes and managed a smile.

“I will if you will.”

“I could try.” Dave said.

“Have you forgotten that you’ve given away all of your vacation days?” she asked.

“It’s a new year.” He picked the green tea, dropping the bag into the bottom of the mug. Erin poured water and picked chamomile for herself. Then she sat across from him at the counter. “I just loaded up with about 30 more.”

“So much vacation, so little desire to use it.” she laughed.

“I have desire for something though.”

“Mmm hmm,” now it was Erin’s turn to roll her eyes. “Are you hungry? Have you eaten anything?”

“I'm not hungry.” He shook his head.

“David…”

“I'm fine.”

“When was the last time you ate something?”

“I don't know.” He shrugged. “Morgan gave me one of those peanut butter something something health bars. It was just edible enough with a cup of coffee. I’ll probably be starving in the morning but right now…I have no appetite.”

“We’ll go to breakfast tomorrow.” Erin said. “I don’t care how late we get to Quantico, I like the idea of being a perfectly normal couple for a few hours.”

“If you like it I love it baby.”

“Let’s go to bed, Rossi.”

“Is that an invitation?”

“Mudgie is already up there staking his claim.” Erin replied. “Since he likes me more you should be concerned about getting a spot at all.”

“Damn, all that and pushed out of my own bed.” he shook his head.

“Maybe if you're sweet to him, he’ll give you what you want.”

Dave grinned. He walked around the counter, mug in one hand and slipped the other in Erin’s. He wanted to say it but he didn’t say it. He’d drink his tea, get his dog off his bed, and have great sex with his wife. It had been a long day. If he was going to have a long night at least he should come out on top. Not that the bottom with Erin Strauss was so bad.

***


End file.
